What Would Happen If
by Lovely-Apple
Summary: A whole book of drabbles, of things that would NEVER happen in FMA. If you have a What Would Happen If For FMA please send it to me! I would be happy to post it! Otherwise, I will write them.
1. Slumber Party!

**What Would Happen If...**

** Slumber Party!**

** By: Hagaren-Curse**

**O**nce **A**gain, our favorite Edward Elric, was helping Winry getting ready for the big slumber party, that would be starting in 15 minuts. The party took place at the Rockbell's and the two ran around the room getting everything ready.

" Edward! Hurry up, and get that chips bowl ready!" Winry exclaimed holding a large box pointing to Ed who was

doing the decorations.

Ed did a large sighed and asked himself: "How did I get into this?"

Winry answered that. " You owe me! Remember?" Edward did a slight nod, and moved from the decorations, from

pouring cheetoes in a bowl. After 15 minuts of running around the door bell rang. Winry skipped to the door, and let everyone in.

" Oh hey Riza! Nice to meet you, Hello Roy! Hey Al, sit over here! " WInry contiued to chatter on about all the guests who were coming from the door. Everyone grabbed a plate a placed their favorite snacks and sat in a large circle.

Winry did a girly giggle and sat between Al and Riza. After a while things started to quiet down, and Ed joined them.

Roy held a large box in her hands, and opened it. It contained A bottle, and Ed gazed at it when Roy gave a smirk under his

breath.

" R-Roy... What are you gonna do with that bottle?" Ed asked scared of his reply. Winry too, looked at it as if

it was a mutant or something.

" Play spin the bottle of course!" He said cheerfully and set the bottle to the ground.

" I go first!" He continued.

Everyone was slightly shocked and could do nothing but stare. Al and Ed scooted back slightly sweating if it would land on them. Everyone knew the rules of "Spin the Bottle" so they too stared at Roy for the "brilliant" idea.

" Dont worry, you cant land on the same sex." Roy said preparing to spin.

All the men sighed in releif and watched him spin. The bottle spun around like a crazy bullet, and everyone watched it very

closely. Spinning and Spinning until it landed on the one named Winry Rockbell.

Winry blushed furiously and held on to her hair. She was gonna kiss Roy Mustang? Roy? ROY? R-O-Y? Oh geez,

Ed's gonna flip.

" WHAT THE HELL!" Ed shouted as he started at the bottle making sure his calculations were correct.

Roy mustang gave a small shrug and kept his smug face that was grinning widly as ever. Riza Hawkeye also looked a little pale and stared back at Roy.

" ready or not here I come!" Roy said leaning in for Winry. Winry was too amazed by his quick movement.

A second later Roy lips touched Winry, and immeadiatly slipped his tounge in.

" MNPH!" was all Winry could say before Ed pushed Roy off.

" It just looks wrong!" Was Eds excuse.

" Think you can do better Fullmetal?" Roy said. Everyone watched ed to see his response. Winry was still shocked from the sudden kiss.

" LIKE THE HELL I CAN!" Ed ran over to hold Winry, diped her and kissed her, to proove his point.

Ed put Winry back down and stood up.

" Take THAT Roy Mustang!" Was the last thing he did before he ran out the door.

Now that's What I call Spin the Bottle...


	2. Lets Have Some Fun Tonight!

**What Would Happen If...**

** Ch.2:Let's Have Some Fun Tonight!**

**AN: This story idea is from: **Demon Slaying Riza **Thankyou very much! Usually, I wont write stories with hookers but today, I will make an acception...--**

" THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO DO ON SUNDAYS!" Roy Mustang exclaimed, throwing files from his bed room.Nothing interesting was happening, and Roy would anything to keep his mind busy.

" Maybe I'll tease Full-metal. Yes thats always fun. Maybe I'll call him... and trick em YEAH!" Roy jumped from his bed for his brilliant idea. He quickly grabbed the phone dialed Ed's hotel he was staying at the moment. He finally reached Ed's room and heard from the other line- " Hello?"

" Hey Full-metal! Whatcha doin?"

" Roy! Well, uhh nothing really, just relaxing."

" Well I just heard they found the Phillsophers stone!" Roy said waiting for his outreadgeous reply.

" YOU FOUND A WHAT? WHERE! TELL ME ROY!" Ed said heavily.

" Meet me at 24th street, now." _Click_ he hung up the phone. He knew that he would do anything for the stone, and this trick would be the best yet...

_**At 24th Street**_

Roy saw Ed rushing as fast as he could, and he saw Havoc, Envy (for sme reason), and almost half of the men in the military. Boy, news goes fast...

Roy waved his hand so Edward could notice him. Ed rushed incredibly fast and went infront of Roy.

" Where is it? The Philosophers stone!" Ed said as he panted heavily.

" In here..." Roy said with a wide smirk on his face.

The men stepped in side a building a opened their mouths but nothing came out.

It was a Strip CLub

" ROY...YOU TOOK ME TO A STRIP CLUBBBB?" Edward yelled as he looked at roy.

" Well, while we're here lets have some fun tonight!" Roy said as he dragged ed over to a large dance floor type place. Roy walked up to a lady who had his back on him so he couldent tell who she was.

" Hey baby, can I talk to you?" He said as he tapped on her shoulder.

The lady turned atound and it was Riza. Riza Hawkeye.

" RIZA WTF ARE YOU DOIN HERE!"

Riza jumped at the sight of Roy and started to sutter in her words.

" R-roy? What are you doin here? I m just here to make umm... MONEY!..."

" Sure... Whatever, lets get this party started..."

Ed however was expirencing the same troubles.

" WINRY? OH MY FUING GOD! WHAT?" Ed said milaculesly pointing at the victim.

" Ed quiet! People can hear you! What are you doing here? Huh? Do you want to- ED!" She said as she started to jump up and down.

" I thought the phillsophers stone was here! What are YOU doing here?"

" I work here Ed. Same with Riza."

Ed was stunned for life. OMG. Winry hooker? She probaly...with other men...work...hooker...

**Thats the story on how Ed was stunned for life, and why he was taken to the hospital from the sudden shock.**


	3. See Ed! I Told You Milk is Great!

**What Would Happen If...**

** Chapter 3: See Ed! Milk is the Best!**

**AN: I got this story idea from: **Riharu **Thankyou for the great idea!**

**I**t **w**as a vacation! And boy did Ed need one. He decided to spend some time in many cities, travleing around, enjoying his long amount

of free time he had. It was unsually very long, 4 months! Ed didnt complain, he loved his free time. Alphonse, however still had work to do

at central, so he see him for a while ether. It was hard to leave Al all by himself, by he needed some time alone, besides he knew the military would

take good care of him.

**Eds Vacation: Month 1**

" WAHOO!" Ed yelled as he slid down the large water slide splashing water all over the place. 3 hours of this, and he started to get hungry.

He soon, quickly ran into the nearby resturaunt and sat at a table. A waiter came by asked what he wanted to eat.

Ed pondered looking through the menu.

" What's inside the Peaches N' Cream?" Ed asked.

" Well," The waiter said holding on to his piece of paper.

" It has peaches, with strawberries on the side, vanilla ice cream, and a home made wipped cream made with lots of -"

" I'll take it!" Ed said throwing down the menu to the waiter. He quickly nodded, wrote down the order and walked away.

Ed did a small sigh, showing that he loved life. Very much.

10 Minuts later the waiter came back with his order.

" Here ya go!" He said happily as he set down the plate. Edward immediatly started to eat, to him it tasted absolutly wonderful! At the end of the day,

he had already ordered 4 plates of the peaches N' Cream. He would go back later and eat more...

**Eds vacation: Month 2,3, and 4**

" Would be another plate of Peaches N' Cream sir?

" Yes Please!"

Once again, Ed was eating the plate and soon finished his order.The waiter came back with the check.

" Sir you must really like the peaches N' Cream, you must really love milk for sure."

_Silence..._

" MILK! THAT THING HAD MILK!"

" Well of course sir, that plate is made out of 90 milk. Not counting the fruits of course."

Edward twitched. He pyed with a sloppy hand and ran back to central.

**Back at Central**

Edward walked in the halls of the military and reached Roy's office. He opened the door and saw Roy sitting down filing some paper work.

" OH MY FING GOD!" Roy said standing up to look at the man. Winry, Al, and havoc heard his cry and ran into the room. They too

looked at Edward with shock.

" Is that really you Ed?" Winry said poking Ed's shoulder.

" Yes dammit! Whats the matter with you people?"

At the same time everyone in the room said:

" ED YOUR REEEALY TALL!"

Ed looked around and at himself, then the mirror.

" I do look handsome dont I!" Ed said a liitle shocked.

" See Ed! Milk is the Best!"

THE END 


	4. Challenge You FullMetal!

**What Would Happen If...**

** Ch.4: I Challenge You, Full-Metal!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Warning! People who don't know what DDR is may not unserstand this concept. So, I'll tell you what **

**it is now. DDR, as you have may seen in Arcades have a dance mat, and a screen infront of you. On the mat/or pad, there are arrows.**

**Arrows, appear on the screen, and which ever arrow pops up, onthe screen you must press that exact same arrow on the mat while "dancing" to the song.**

**This is VERY fun and you should try it sometime. Continue...**

" Hey! Full-Metal, get back here!" Mustang called, ordering for Ed to come back into his office.

Edward ran back into the room, and did a smirk.

" What? Afraid you cant do it?" Ed said his smirk geting wider by word.

"THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU FULL-METAL TO A COMPETION TO DDR!" (AN:ddr means: dance dance revolutioon)

" What if you win?" Ed said.

" Then... you have to confess your love to Winry." He said folding his arms.

"HUH? I DONT LOVE THE GIRL!" Ed shouted a blush runing accros his face.

" By the looks of it, it seems like you do." Ed steamed at this and stomped his foot twice.

" FINE, then if I win, you have to confess **_your_ **love to me!" ( AN: Nah, Im just kidding)

**What Really Happened:**

" FINE, then if I win, you have to confess **_your_ **love to Riza!"

" She'll kill me if I tell her that!"

" Well then all the worth while colonel."

: **Mini Part: 2 At the Arcade...**

" C'mon Ed! This is stupid! But I want you to win anyway!" Winry called while watching hims stand on the large pad.

Roy came on the mat next to ed. He inserted some coins and picked a random song.

" Ready colonel?" Ed asked.

Roy didnt say anything, but grin. The music started and let the dance begin!

_If you are wondering what song is playing, then the song will be...thinking AHA! How about, American Idiot By Green Day._

_Why you ask? Yes American Idiot is not on DDR but trin to shake things up. Dont like the song? Deal with it..._

The arrows slowly started to appear on the screen Ed got ready to stomp on the first arrow when Roy pushed ed off the mat.

" WTF ROY!" Ed shouted getting back on the mat.

Roy replied. " Well I Sure-"

**_Dont Wanna be an American Idiot!_**

****Ed grumbled at this and how the song seemed to speak his words, He continued to watch the arrows fly up.

_Stomp Stomp Stomp " GYAAH!"_

Roy said " GYAAH!" as he was kicked off the stage.

" Take that Mustang!" Edward said watching the arrows.

**_Don't want a nation under the new media._**

_**And can you hear the sound of hysteria? **_

" You Btch!" Roy said as he continued to dance.

Ed only smirked as he watched the arrows go faster...

" Oh God! Its goin way to fickin fast!" Soon the two started to stomp so hard the whole staff of the arcade

came to watch, same with everyone else.

_**The subliminal mindfuck America. **_

_**Welcome to a new kind of tension. **_

_**All across the alien nation. **_

_**Everything isn't meant to be okay. **_

****The tension started to grow as the two realized the only way one of them could win was...ALCHEMY!

Ed clapped his hands together while dancing and a flash of light blasted roy and he came flying back nd ram into the wall.

Roy swore under his breath and came back up. He snapped his fingers and Ed's jacket burst in flames.

" AHH!" Ed shouted getting rid of the fire.

**_Ten Minuts Later..._**

The scores were being tallied on the screen

" I bet I kicked your ass Mustang!"

" I bet you didnt!"

Here were the **astonishing** scores.

Roy: FCombos:0 Excellents: 0 Bad: 96

Ed: F Combos: 0Excellents: 0 Bad: 95

The whole croud sweat dropped. Ed and Roy were shocked in surprise.

" B-but we were just..." Roy stuttered.

" Roy I realized something... We never even tried DDR before... Did we?" Ed slowly said...

**NOTE: This is 2 PART fic. The continuing will come soon!**


End file.
